


Merged

by acrylicArtsy



Category: Mortal Kombat (1995), Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Light Angst, Multi, Post-Canon Fix-It, Slow Burn, Time Travel, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 14:45:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrylicArtsy/pseuds/acrylicArtsy
Summary: After the battle with Kronika, Raiden submerged himself into Liu Kang's consciousness in hopes of allowing the new god to fix time without his influence. However, when Kronika's hourglass brings the fused duo to the beginning of all the timeline's troubles, the two must work together as one to make this new era something worth living in.





	Merged

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Just a very quick bit of info on this fic:  
> -Raiden cannot give up this godlihood like he did in the MK11 ending. It is connected to his very essence and soul, which just exist in some way, shape, or form.  
> -Raiden and Liu Kang is not going to be sexually/romantically together. Their relationship will develop, but it will not be the traditional fanfic relationship.  
> -this chapter is hella short, but expect the others to be longer, as im gonna be diving straight into some nitty gritty lore to make this bad boy feel real and fleshed out. if i manage to keep this going expect something nice and long by the end.
> 
> Pretty obvious, but spoiler warning for MK11 story endings :)
> 
> If you have any questions, comments, concerns, or honestly anything that you would like to say i would be ecstatic! this is my first time publishing anything in years so i would love to hear any thoughts that you have <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and I hope that you enjoy!

It was almost over.  
Liu Kang threw everything he had at the time keeper. Fireball after fireball after fireball, whatever the monk had within him. He could feel a tingle of another energy; something foreign, yet also so comforting urging his fire abilities forward. Electrical sparks danced down his arms and strengthened the flames.  
Liu Kang felt his external senses fade as his abilities pushed forward. Muscle memory took hold of his actions as his years of training among the monks controlled his body. The heat bouncing off his face and the muscle strain flowing through his arms being his main indicator of the events occurring.  
He could feel the presence of the god around him. It was a feeling that Liu never had experienced before; It was something so foreign and unimaginable, yet so right that he didn’t know how to put it into words. The energy flowed and soothed, but also raged. It seemingly fit to Liu like a glove, and almost made him dizzy. Such raw power and Raiden allowed him to wield it.. the thought made his mind reel. 

A sound of an agonized screech brought him back to his senses. When his focus returned, All he could see was a glass replica of the monster who started it all.  
Kronika had, quite literally, turned into a solid statue from his unchained force.

With a stride forward, a surge of anger entered him and caused him to bring his hand down in a rapid motion, breaking the limb into a mass of particles. Another strike, and the other arm was also gone. The feeling of Raiden’s energy became even more apparent, desiring to leave his own mark on the statue, asking for a chance. Liu Kang complied.  
The demigod’s essence rested alongside Liu now, and a snarl rested on their face.

They were one now.

With a growl, the two of them performed an upward roundhouse kick. The impact shattering Kronika’s head without any resistance.  
Liu kang and Raiden looked down at the body, and with utmost fluidity, they pushed the remainder of the glass corpse to the ground and watched it crumble.  
Liu kang and Raiden closed their eyes, and took a deep breath to calm themselves. It was then that Liu Kang could feel Raiden let go of the shared control and retreat far back. However, it wasn't to the same position the god has nestled himself into before, but much farther back. Liu could now barely even feel his presence and couldn’t help but miss the feeling of the god swirling around him.

Liu Kang opened his eyes, and looked at the reality of his situation. 

Before him, stood Kronika’s… machine. In the eerie dark atmosphere of the beginning of time, it was the main source of light and support to the surrounding area. Some stars blinked faintly with light so little that they twinkled quietly in the distance.  
Within himself, Liu Kang couldn’t help but feel alone. The thing that was truly getting to him wasn’t necessarily loneliness, but simply the acute realization that he was the only living being as far as one could see. There were no plants, no animals, and no life anywhere near him. He simply stood on his own. And now with Raiden not communicating with him, he could feel a saddening ache as the reality hit him.  
Hesitantly making his way to the structure before him, he glanced up and down the composition, trying to figure out what he had to do now. Kronika has been able to levitate and fly, which allowed her to access the power within. However, Liu Kang wasn’t quite sure if he could do it by himself. He knew that with Raiden still technically connected to himself he should be able to figure it out. However, he just wasn’t sure how to tap into that energy.  
The monk glanced around hoping to possibly find a way to the upward portion. 

It seemed though that this wasn’t needed.  
Liu Kang could feel a pull upward toward the time pillar and couldn’t help but flounder as his feet left the ground. The sand within the hourglass released, and began to pour down slowly with a rumble. He peered into the sands, and to his disbelief, saw flashes of faces that he accepted as lost once the true fight began... Kung Lao, Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage, Kano, Goro, Shao Kahn, Mileena, Kitana.. and many others that he didnt know, but a small part deep inside of him ached at their sight.  
An aura then suddenly surrounded him, and a light from the hourglass flooded his vision. In a split moment. It seemed that Raiden fully re-emerged. Almost as if the god was attempting to comfort or protect Liu as a ripping sensation tore through the young god. A scream tore out of his throat, and in a psychedelic flash, the world around them faded to black.


End file.
